A Growing Family and Growing Up
by JRNL BEE
Summary: Set in the 2000's Cartoon Universe. The Turtles are now about 17. Shredder has returned yet again and the turtles are worried for their master as he has been missing. What happens when he returns...with a "present?" A story of the turtles growing up dealing with life, love, and change. Rated M for later chapters just to be safe.


The Lair seemed unusually empty as Leonardo came from the training quarters. Michelangelo was by the TVs playing video games chomping on the last bits of pizza, Raphael was grumping and watching the game, and Donatello was tinkering with something new by his table. Usually the presence of Master Splinter was in the air, as if he were always watching over them. But that feeling was absent and Leo didn't like it. "Has anyone seen Master Splinter?"

"He said he had an errand to run," Mikey said never breaking away from the screen, "Said he'd be back later."

"Seems to me like he's been runnin' a lot of errands lately if you ask me," Raph grumped, "And I never see him come back with stuff from these 'errands' either."

"Errands don't always mean he's out grocery shopping," Donnie pointed out, "He could be visiting April or Casey."

"Casey," Raph snorted, "When does Master Splinter want anything to do with Splinter? All I'm saying is he doesn't need to be so secretive with us."

"I don't like it either," Leo said and glanced around to see if maybe his master was listening, "It's not like him to keep secrets from us, particularly pertaining to errands. I also don't like the thought of him running around with the Shredder back again."

"Master Splinter can hold his own," Mikey piped up, "He taught us everything we know, I doubt he needs us."

Raph smacked him upside the head eliciting and "Ow" and stood up. "That's not the point Mikey. He may be good but even he can be outnumbered."

"Well look at the facts," Donnie said wiping his had off and coming into the main group, "He hasn't come back hurt, he always is himself, and he isn't out that long. It's not like he is sneaking around behind our backs."

"What if during that period he was missing for a bit he was abducted by aliens," Mikey said suddenly, pausing his game and turning to face everyone.

"Come on Mikey," Leo said and rolled his eyes, " We learned that master Splinter was with the Utroms healing."

"No no no," Mikey persisted, "Before even the Utroms found him. He was laying there hurt and alone, when suddenly… AAARRGH! Evil aliens came and implanted a chip into his brain. Now that things have settled down the aliens are sending him out to do reconnaissance for the invasion they are planning. Who knows, maybe this time Master Splinter is meeting them now to begin the invasion!"

The three other brothers stared at Mikey for a second. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard Mikey," Raph yelled, "Master Splinter isn't an alien slave. He is just going out a little too much for my taste."

"Raph perhaps we are looking to deeply into it too," Donnie suggested, "Maybe we should just…"

"Allow me to explain in my own due time," Master Splinter's voice cut into the turtle's conversation and all of them turned to see the rat there. He had a scolding look in his eyes and a half smile on his lips.

"Master Splinter," Leo said, "We were just…"

"Discussing how I have been taken over by aliens?"

"How long have you been standing there," Mikey asked hesitantly.

"Long enough," the wise rat replied and stepped toward his sons, "It seems my absence has been noted. And I think that I have much to explain. I never meant to worry you or cause such…accusations. I have simply been away working on a personal project. And as of today I can begin working from home."

There was a small pause and Donnie cleared his throat, "Well….in that case, if you need any help…"

"Oh I will," Splinter interjected, "I will need each of you to help and be open minded."

"Sure thing, no one is more open minded than me," Mikey boasted.

"Right," Raph challenged.

Splinter turned toward one of the many openings in the Lair and smiled. "You can come out now. Do not be afraid. These are my sons, the ones I told you about."

The turtles turned their attention to the entrance in anticipation. There was a small pause before a small fox face peered around the corner, ears lowered and fear in its eyes. Timidly it entered the room, eyeing the four turtles and making its way toward Splinter. "It's all right," Splinter soothed, "You do not need to be afraid."

"Is Master Splinter talking to a fox," Mikey whispered to Leo.

"It appears so," Leo answered.

The four turtles all shared the same confusion as the creature stopped and sat a few feet away. Its eyes were a bright yellow and it's fur bright red. It was unlike any fox they had ever seen. "Let them see you," Splinter said and laid a hand on its head.

"I think Splinter has splintered," Raph said quietly.

"Shhhh," Leo silenced and turned back to the scene. He couldn't believe Splinter had lost it that much…he couldn't. There had to be a reason.

The fox shook its head and started to back away slowly. The turtles froze and watched it. "Did it just…respond," Donnie asked aloud.

"Jesse," Splinter said soothingly, "We talked about this, you are safe. Please, take steps forward, not steps back."

The fox stopped at the words and shifted its eyes to the turtles again. Leo almost swore it made eye contact with him for a brief moment before it looked down at the ground. Suddenly a strange dull red light circled around the little animal and engulfed it. After a few moments the light went away.

What sat in the place of the small fox, was a girl in raggy, torn up clothes, bright yellow eyes, bright red hair….and pointed ears poking from the top of her head.


End file.
